The Fatal Song
by kingmaker51005
Summary: Adelei the Absolute: As exquisite as she is dangerous, she harbors secrets that threaten to destroy her and those she loves. Duncan Ainsley: The most cutthroat lykae of his species who yearns to take hold of this passionate creature. Fate brings both Adelei and Duncan together on a journey that soon evokes Adelei's violent past...will Adelei have the courage to reveal her secrets?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**One Year Ago… **

"Baby, mama needs you to go to sleep." Adelei the Absolute gently whispered to her adopted son Dante. The little death-demon recently learned how to speak and was taking the opportunity to tell about his exciting day at daycare. Adelei found this very cute, but was very tired and wanted to go to her own bed soon. As the Sirenae Halfling stroked her fingers through the black hair of her son's head to soothe him, Adelei began to grow impatient. "Sweetling, mama's tired and I'm glad today was good. But you need to sleep." Adelei whispered again to the little tot.

"Yes, mama. Can you sing to me then?" Dante replied as he snuggled closer to his mother on the bed.

"Okay baby only one song though." Adelei said with a slight giggle as she kissed Dante's forehead. Adelei began to sing an old Sirenae lullaby to the dozing demon toddler. While singing, Adelei thought about how lucky she was to have found Dante. It was three years ago in the Death-Demon plane; Adelei was searching for leads on her evil twin brother, Argyle. The bastard had betrayed Adelei and had become a notorious soul-stealing warlord all in one month. She was forced to take the assignment of defeating him and restoring the Sirenae honor.

As Adelei walked around looking for leads on her brother she spotted a crying newborn baby in a filthy dump. Adelei searched for a note but found none, so she took the squealing baby and searched for an orphanage instead. After two hours of searching, it turned out orphanages didn't exist in demon planes. After looking at the cute baby, Adelei swore angrily and decided to keep the kid. So she found a demon family and paid them to make Adelei a how-to book on demon babies and she was off.

Three years later, Adelei was raising the child as her own and named him Dante from _Dante's Inferno. _She thought it was funny at the time and the name stuck. Adelei raised the demon tot in a secluded town in Southern Louisiana with a nice neighboring witch as the only Lorean within miles. The witch gave Dante a concealing charm for his small horns, so he could blend in at daycare. Adelei took a cover job as a Zumba teacher, while secretly on the side was a small time hit woman for humans. No one made a fuss about Adelei except she was the only Hispanic-looking individual in town, which kind of made her stick out. Besides that everyone grew to love the unusually hot, quirky, single mom.

When Ade noticed her son was finally asleep, she slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room closing the door. "Hello Lele." A deep voice quietly purred behind Adelei. She turned in anger knowing that voice was from her brother Argyle, ready to punch him the face. Suddenly Adelei found herself slammed against the nearest wall, her arms and legs restrained by a black, human-shaped smoke cloud. One word came to Ade's mind, _spooks; _black, deformed souls manipulated into Argyle's thugs. Ever since Adelei's brother found the scepter of Hades, he has been able to do numerous things with souls. Argyle's favorite, steal and/or manipulate souls of children and the damned.

"Gigi." Adelei said calmly. Even though the twins were nemeses for years, they still used each other's nicknames. Argyle smiled evilly at his sister's struggle to escape.

"My dear sister it's been awhile." Stated Argyle as he began slowly pacing near Ade.

"Yeah well you're a hard dude to find Gigi." Adelei with a snarky reply as she attempted to break the spook's grip.

"No, I think you got busy my sweet sister. So tell me who's the lucky man?" Argyle asked as he lightly stroked Ade's jawline. The feeling gave her the creepy chills; Adelei found out Gigi had a thing for her only a few years ago. The idea obviously disgusted Ade, but she knew she had to tread lightly for the sake of Dante.

"Please Gigi, if there was a man in my life you would've known about him a long time ago." Answered Ade as she looked into her brother's eyes with annoyance.

"Oh really, that's not what the sleeping demon spawn is telling me Lele." Argyle said teeth clenched and eyes glaring in jealousy. Ade began to panic. She knew her brother wouldn't accept the truth and if Argyle did he would still consider Dante as a threat. Gigi could kill Dante at just the thought of Adelei utilizing all her time for the kid. At any rate, Argyle was going act rashly and Ade had no way of stopping him. Half of her Siren's voice was taken by Argyle and any other act of violence could possibly harm Dante.

"I found the him as a baby in the slums and I took pity and adopted him. There's no one else Gigi." Adelei slowly explained hoping for some sort of miracle.

"Lies! How could you choose a demon child that is not even really yours over me!" Shouted Argyle as he punched the nearest wall, creating a hole.

"Mama?"

Adelei tried to hold back her tears as she looked behind her brother to see Dante holding his Blankie in hand. His eyes were full of confusion and fear, not sure what was going on.

"Hi baby, mama needs you to go back to your room now." Ade whispered to Dante in a panicky voice.

" Mommy what's going on?" Dante questioned, his voice trembling.

"Mommy is talking to your Uncle Gigi about important matters, just go back to bed mama will be there soon." Adelei tried to explain to her beloved son. Argyle looked amused watching this whole thing, which pissed off Ade immensely. She would've done anything at this moment to rip her brother's head off if she could. "Gigi please," Adelei began to plead, "We can all be a family together." For a few seconds Argyle actually looked like he was going to consider this offer, but then his eyes became empty making Ade's anxiety attack worsen.

"I should be the only family you need." Argyle growled as he picked up Dante and pointed the Scepter of Hades to the toddler's heart. A red glow came from the scepter as Dante began to whimper and cry. Everything became soundless to Ade as she screamed and fought to save her son. Suddenly, all Adelei could see was her son's lifeless body in Argyle's arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Adelei as Argyle laid Dante's body on the floor and disappeared with a flash along with the spooks.


	2. Family Matters

**Chapter One**

**Present Day**

**Sorry it took so long kittens. Winter break happened and so on... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

King Lachlain stared at the dark hallway his eyes expressing anger and hate, but his wife Emmaline knew it was sadness which her husband was feeling. They had just returned to the New Orleans Lykae compound to see the conditions of the soldiers who were captured by the warlocks. Apparently the warlocks had developed a way to manipulate the beasts within Lykae, having them turn on their own brethren. After the Lykae managed to defeat the warlocks, those who were taken prisoner had to go through _beast management 101_ again. The ones who couldn't recover were put into lockdown at the basement lair of the compound.

Emmaline felt remorse for the ones held in lockdown. These were her people now, she was the Queen of the Lykae and she was willing to do everything in her power to help her beloved husband. One possible solution was to find the mates of the lockdown Lykae, but in the Lore that could take decades to centuries, depending if their mates were even born yet or of age. At least Emma was able to persuade Lachlain to allow the Wiccae to help, since they had experience in magic.

The Wiccae managed to only help those Lykae that weren't far-gone, but King Lachlain wanted all of his people to be cured. With the Ascension at hand the Lykae were considered weak with this issue. "Lachlain you haven't eaten anything yet." Stated Emma as she lightly laced her fingers with her husband's.

"No' hungry." Lachlain mumbled with a frustrated sigh.

"Lachlain skipping another meal will not help you, or your brothers here. Come you must eat something." Emma said in a more persisted tone as she took her husband's hand and laid it on her slightly swollen tummy. The royal couple had finally managed to be with child, and the gods help Emmeline if her husband wasn't strong enough for their growing family. Lachlain managed to smile a little with the thought of his child coming into this world within months.

"All right lass let's go eat." Lachlain complied as he guided his beloved Queen towards the elevator out. Suddenly a vibration came from Emma's pocket; she took the phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello? Oh Aunty Nix."

"What?"

"Okay I'm on my way." Emma hung up her cell and looked at her husband with a newfound excitement.

"What is it lass?" Lachlain asked.

"I think we may have a lead. I'll be back in a few hours. Go on ahead and eat without me." Emma replied to Lachlain as she hurried inside the elevator and immediately ascended from the basement.

**What did Nix tell Emma? Will the lost boys ever find their way back? Find out next chapter folks...Oh and PS please leave comments they're appreciated.**


	3. Stab and Jab

**Chapter Two**

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

"Oops looks like you guys can't get out." Adelei teased her newest catch of the day, literally speaking. After being followed for the whole afternoon, Adelei was finally able to trap the crooks, two demon mercenaries. Ade laughed to herself at the stupidity of the two, who follows their target to a dark alley? The struggling demons violently thrashed against the net one last time before panting in exhaustion with violent glares stabbing into Ade.

"Careful Siren of what you say to us." Sneered the larger, rage demon as he tried to look threatening. Adelei's playful smile disappeared as she glided towards the demon and grabbed his jaw.

"No Sweetness, careful what _you _say, or I'll take one of your pretty horns as a souvenir." Adelei threatened before using her sharp claws to cut through the demon's cheek.

"Like that frightens us siren." Growled the smaller, rage demon.

"No? Well I know a few cannibalistic beings who would love to munch on a couple demons for millennia or two." Adelei replied snidely before returning to her seat on a nearby paint can. Both demons immediately silenced, but continued to maintain their hateful gazes. "Good, now that I have your cooperation. I would like to know why you were targeting me." Adelei stated as she stared back at the demons with annoyance. The demons remained silenced attempting to avoid eye contact with her. It was obvious they were more fearful of their employer than a small Siren, but Adelei was going to prove that the demons should fear her more than anyone. She sighed in impatience and commented, "This is why I hate the silent type." Adelei then gathered a piece of her powers and bended the water from the puddle below the demons into icy spikes, which stabbed them in multiple directions. The rage demons then screamed in pain, their eyes in utter surprise of what just happened.

Adelei had to admit she was impressed with herself, she found it difficult to interrigate immortals. Then again, she had a newfound goal to reach since of last year. Ever since Argyle broke into Ade's house and took everything from her, she became immensely pissed. The kind of pissed that could be seen on _Game of Thrones_. Adelei's original goal was to defeat Argyle in a huge battle then let Achelous, the father of Sirens, deal judgement upon Gi-Gi. However, since the tables have turned, Ade's goal was to find Argyle and behead him herself.

Shaking from her train of thought, Adelei looked at the demons with a smile of insanity. "Alright boys start spillin' or I bend your blood out of your bodies." threatened Adelei.

"That's impossible! How can you have this ability you're a Siren!" croaked the larger rage demon.

"First of all, you're made of roughly 70% water, so yeah I can do that. Secondly, I don't share secrets with guys I just met," Ade replied with a wink, "So are you gonna tell me or should I continue."

"It was Argyle the Soul Eater." murmured the smaller mercenary. The larger rage demon looked at the second demon with disbelief and anger. "What! He isn't paying us enough for this!"

Adelei sighed with frustration. It was the third attempt this year Ade's twin brother tried to kidnap her if not kill her. Adelei was getting tired of it, at least it gave her some ground on her brother's plan. All she needed to do was make the demons squeak a little more.

Suddenly Adelei felt a vibrating sensation from her pocket and noticed she received a text message. She took out her satellite phone and read the message.

_I have info you need. Come over. _

_-Nix_

After finishing reading the text Adelei immediately felt hope and positivity for her mission. After months on constantly trying to make contact with Nix, Adelei finally got a response. She decided to right away head for Valhall.

"Gentlemen, it was a great talk; but now I must bid you farewell." Adelei said with a pleasant sigh. "The trap will release you in a year, so get comfortable." The demons looked in disbelief and horror from hearing Adelei's words. She noticed the panic in their eyes and gave them a devious smile and blew them a kiss goodbye.

"You can't leave us here!" shrieked the smaller demon.

As Adelei began to leave the demons the larger mercenary yelled out, "Get back here you bitch!" This made Ade giggle, she always wanted to leave her enemies to suffer in a witch trap. Adelei got into her Impala '67 parked nearby and began to blast her classic rock playlist, as she headed to Valhall.

**I thought it's make sense that Adelei was a waterbender because Sirens + water= powerful. Only thing I took from Avatar Last Airbender, this isn't a crossover. **

**What will Nix tell Adelei? What do the Lykae have to do with this? Find out next chapter(s)! Oh and please comment.**


	4. News of Insanity

**Chapter Three**

**Valhall **

Lightning struck the creepy, large mansion as Adelei exited her car. No matter how many times Adelei came here, the house still gave her the major creeps. Though knowing the desired info was inside Mansion McCreeps, Ade trudged along the path to the major entrance. On the deck was one of Ade's old friends, Emmaline the Unlikely. "Well, look who's here. Sweet little Em." Adelei teased Emmaline as she tackled her with a tight hug.

"Woah careful, don't want to damage the goods." Emma replied with a rub to her slightly swollen tummy.

"No way you're preggers! Holy shits Em that's great!" Adelei exclaimed as she hugged Emma again. They hugged and laughed for a couple minutes before the two friends entered the mansion, of course after dealing with the wraiths. As Emmaline and Adelei headed towards Nix's room the two friends updated each other on their lives after having seeing each other in decades, all the dirty details included. "Woah, so it must be hard for you and your hubby to see your people like that." Ade commented with a sympathetic tone. Emma nodded with a frown on her face. "Hey, if Nix called us both down then our story must intertwine somewhere." Adelei said to her best friend with a reassuring hug.

Adelei and Emmaline had been best friends for 50 years, not one of Ade's longest friendships but one of her most treasured. Adelei was roughly a century and Emmaline was forty years old when they had met. Emmaline was on her way home from shopping and was unknowingly being followed by an incubus. Luckily, Adelei was targeting the same incubus for crimes against the Sirenae. The incubus trapped Emmaline in a nearby alley and Ade came to the rescue. Ever since then Adelei and Emma had been the best of friends. Though it was a decade since the two last talked, the bond of friendship was still strong.

"I hope you're right Addie." Emma replied. Suddenly Emma and Ade heard "Hard Out Here" by Lily Allen blast from Nix's bedroom. The two entered Nix's cluttered room, she was packing clothes into a huge duffle bag while her bat, Bertil hung on her back.

"Whatcha packin' for?" Adelei asked Nix.

Without looking back at the two girls Nix replied, "I've been promoted."

"To what?" Emma asked in a more worryful tone.

"High Chancellor!" Nix answered with an exciting tone while Bertil squeaked fanatically. Suddenly Nix looked surprised to see Adelei and Emmaline. "Why are you here? I wasn't expecting you two till Tuesday."

"It is Tuesday Aunty Nix." Emma replied. It was normal for Nucking Futs Nix to forget what time she was currently in, but it still frustrated Adelei.

"Right, okay. Emma you're driving Adelei to the Lykae compound. Now shoo shoo, I need to talk to Ade privately." the crazed Valkyrie ordered her beloved niece. Emmaline looked frustrated and pissed off at Nix, but everyone knew to trust Nix; so Emma left without a word.

"I need you to do me a favor Adelei." Nix said while dumping for stuff into her duffle bag.

"Which is?"

"Sneak into the sub basement of the lykae compound and steal a lock of hair from a certain 'lost' lykae."

"What?!" exclaimed Adelei as she looked into Nix's eyes for any gleam of sanity. Unfortunately for Ade there wasn't any.

"It'll prevent an apocalypse I swearsies!" Nix reassured Adelei as she pet Bertil.

"What does this have to do with Argyle?" Adelei questioned.

"Who?"

"My evil twin brother! He steals souls and creates havoc." Adelei explains. Ade was hoping Nix would remember, instead Nix's stare was blank.

"Your ride leaves in five minutes now go." Nix replied giving Adelei a piece of paper and shoving Ade of her room.

"Fine! I'm going!" Adelei yells at Nix, she then swears under her breath.

As Adelei headed towards Emmaline's silver prius, she looked at the crumpled paper which had three sets of codes and a smiley face all in purple crayon. "What the fuck Nix." Adelei whispered and then stuffed the paper in her pocket.

Adelei entered her best friend's car, placing her katana and mini backpack in the backseat. Emmaline gave Adelei a hopeful look waiting for Adelei to give some sort of information, but Adelei knew she couldn't tell Emma her new mission so she reluctantly shook her head to Emma. Emmaline looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she managed to hold it in and give Adelei a kind smile. Of course, Adelei felt like shit immediately after, but Ade needed to focus on her mission at hand and hopefully get closer to demolishing Argyle and his schemes.


	5. The Encounter with Chuckles

**Chapter Four**

**Glenrial Compound**

Seeing a lykae compound for the first time wasn't as bad as Adelei thought. She was expecting angry, hot blooded people like Spartans or something. Instead Ade found a family oriented pack. When Emma announced her arrival, Lachlain, Emma's hunky husband, picked her up and gave Emma a passionate kiss. Ade almost fanned herself of the sexiness she witnessed. Emma introduced Adelei as her best friend and Lachlain welcomed Ade warmly.

"So the baby is being named after me right?" Adelei joked. Lachlain chuckled, easing Adelei's feelings of awkwardness and nervousness.

"We decided to not name the babe till it's born," Lachlain answered with a prideful glance at Emma's swollen belly. "This is the first time I have heard of you lass; tell me, what brings you here?" Lachlain asked curiously.

Before Ade could give some bullshit and/or snarky answer, Emma jabbed Lachlain on the side for attention. The couple gave each other a heated look, that made Adelei feel super uncomfortable and Lachlain, in turn, gave Adelei a bullshit excuse for "royal leave". Adelei rolled her eyes as the crowd dispersed and Ade was somewhat alone in front of the gate inside the compound. _Mated and fated _thought Adelei with annoyance. For some reason the mated and fated immortals couldn't help themselves when their partner was filled with uncontrollable lust. Luckily, this gave Adelei the opportunity she needed to complete her given task.

When it seemed no one was giving her any attention, Ade walked around as if she had visited the compound a thousand time. This made sure that no particular person paid attention to her while she searched for the lykae headquarters. After walking around the large compound for an hour, Adelei spotted the biggest lodge at the center of the grounds. Entering the lodge was by far the easiest task, everyone seemed busy with something else. From what Adelei overheard, the busy lykae were working on treating the "lost", whatever that meant. As she continued to manage to stay undetected, Adelei found a hidden hallway full of elevators and no lights.

Adelei entered the hallway warily, making sure no one else was there or noticed her. After confirming her privacy, Ade crouched down and placed her hands on the floor trying to detect any water movement underneath the building. With the rushing feeling of water underneath her, Adelei confirmed a sub-basement was underneath this building. With the confirmation of water underneath her feet, Adelei took out the folded piece of paper and faced the the keypad next to one of the elevator doors. With ease, Adelei tapped in the first code and opened the door to the elevator; in the elevator she tapped in the second code for button access.

She pressed the button leading to the lowest sub level of the lodge. As the elevator began to descend Adelei began to mentally and physically prepared herself of what was to come. Lykae were not only the strongest immortals, but they were also quick for their size. Also when lykae transformed they were considered the most horrifying creatures to come across. To prepare herself, Adelei stretched and unsheathed her katana, as well as listen to her pump up playlist as she continued to descend in the elevator.

When the elevator reached the bottom and opened its doors, a chorus of murderous roars erupted, startling Ade. She slowly crept out of the elevator and into the dungeoness hallway. "Holy fucknuts." whispered Ade as she noticed the line of doors on both walls. The doors resembled enormous, metal fridge doors with a small caged opening to peer through the cell. Icy blue eyes lit up the small opening, stabbing their murderous gazes at the unknown intruder.

"Nice puppies." Ade nervously murmured.

Anxiety washed over Adelei like a gust of wind stealing what air she had in her lungs and her breath began to quicken. Suddenly Ade's phone vibrated making her jump. With annoyance, she opened the text and read _cell 12_. Nucking Futs Nix! How the hell did she manage to text Ade while she was in a sub-basement! Shaking her head in disbelief, Adelei took a deep breath and began to quicken her pace as she searched for cell 12. Luckily for Adelei, the impossible text shocked her out of her fear and anxiety, so she was able to focus on her task at hand. When she turned the corner of the hallway she saw only one door at the end of the short hallway. The door had a 12 written in white on it. Why would there be only one door here? Perhaps this particular lykae was the most dangerous? _Fucking great _thought Adelei. Of course she's given the scariest and most threatening lykae to rip hair from!

Suddenly Adelei realized that no manic roars or maddening screams came from cell 12, which oddly made her more uneasy at the idea of entering the cell. Ade immediately then grew angry at herself. What the fuck! She was the notorious Adelei the Absolute with the blood and power of ancient gods running through her veins! Why the fuck was she so scared! With that idea in mind, Adelei defiantly opened the cell door and gasped at the sight in front of her.

* * *

What Adelei saw was a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her from a lykae who was chained to the wall opposite of the door. The guy was nearly 7 feet tall, super ripped, and dirty. No, literally. The guy appeared caked in dried mud and old blood, his shaggy dirty blonde hair tangled and knotted. The odd difference between this lykae and the rest was that his gaze wasn't angry or hateful and that he hadn't turned into his true lykae form. His stare was blank, indifferent. _This is the guy I have to give a haircut? _thought Ade. "Ugh, here it goes chuckles." muttered Adelei with a sigh. She cleared her throat and began to sing a Sirenae song.

* * *

A beautiful voice erupted out of nowhere, awakening Duncan from a non-existance like slumber. Realization of the beast's locked control on Duncan's body surprised and angered the woken lykae. He began to take in all of his senses trying to figure out where he was.

His eyes were showing the underground dungeon of the Glenrial Compound where newly turned and crazed lykae were chained until in control. His body was tensed, ready to attack at any moment. His mouth was dry, telling Duncan he hadn't eaten nor drank anything for a very long time, perhaps days, months. Duncan's ears, however, rang of a sweet voice's song. His head turned towards the sound by the beast's command.

Suddenly a unique thread of scent swept through Duncan like a strong wave crashing to the shore. The Instinct roared -_Yours_-. What Duncan saw was breathtaking. It was a petite female and he was the source of the sweet song. The lass's appearance was considered unique compared to most immortals.

Her brown and wavy hair was cut in a short angled bob. The mysterious female had a round, but delicate face; her lips a plump light dusty rose; her nose small and cute; her eyes had purple irises, but screamed of gracious Hispanic descent and something else. The lass's body was just as captivating. She was a petite 5'3; her hands looked delicate, however, her arms spoke of a hidden strength. Her breasts were full and generous, her torso fit, and her arse and legs were the model of perfection.

Duncan's body began to rumble with need for this beautiful stranger. He suddenly began to feel panic and anger, if the beast decided to take her now all would be done with his mate. Duncan began to push at the wall between him and his beast in his consciousness. He pulled, scratched, and willed for his beast into it's cage, but nothing happened.

The exquisite female then moved closer to Duncan as she sang. Her arm was stretched out as if she was planning to touch him. _Oh hell no _thought Duncan, if anyone was going to feel his mate's touch it was going to be him. With one last mental push for dominance, Duncan felt the sudden control of his body again.

* * *

Adelei's song flourished throughout the room as she inched closer to the "lost" lykae. His body no longer tensed, instead an intrigued look came upon his face as he stared at Ade. Adelei's Sirenae song rung of peace and love, which she knew calmed any aggressive attacker.

The closer Ade got to the towering immortal, the more she noticed how attractive the lykae was. At a colossal height of nearly 7 feet tall, the lykae stood shirtless with ripped muscle making her face heat up with embarrassment and desire. This man had a sexy 5 o'clock shadow and dark, shaggy, dirty blonde hair which was matted. His whole body was covered in dried blood and dirt, having Adelei assume he had been in the dungeon cell for a while and that it was a struggle to get him in there.

With all the data she gathered about this male, Ade had to determine what was the best approach. The option of attacking was out of the question. The lykae easily sense hostility and would have attacked with ten times Adelei's speed. She would probably have to take what she would like to call, "the trade route". Adelei would usually face her opponent with kindness and charming beauty, a gift the enemy would see as fit. In return Ade would take their life, in this case a lock of hair. With a shake of her shoulders and a crick of her neck, Ade reached for the immortal's hand with a continuance of her sweet song.

His hand was slightly rough, but warm. Adelei rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, liking the feel of connection. Adelei finished her song while looking into the male's eyes with a shy smile. For a second, Ade could've sworn she saw the lykae's eyes flash from icy blue to cognac brown, but she ignored the thought. Instead Ade stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the "lost" lykae.

* * *

The female's lips were soft against Duncan's. With his gain of control, Duncan deepened the kiss. It was blissful and sweet and Duncan saw this as a good way to wake. The mysterious female then wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, pulling him closer with need. This surprised Duncan, however, he easily complied as his arms wrapped around her.

Her tongue then slipped into Duncan's mouth making him moan with need. The female's fingers laced through Duncan's hair, which he just noticed was matted. He had so many questions to ask his fated mate. What was her name? More importantly why was she here? Suddenly Duncan felt a sharp pain on his head and before he could react the female jumped from his arms and kicked him square in the chest. He flew across the cell and slammed against a wall stealing his breath.

As he regained his sight, Duncan saw the lass place a lock of his hair into a small plastic bag. As she stowed the bag away the lass said, "Sorry sweets, have a task to complete," she winked deviously, "thanks for the kiss though." Like that the mysterious female ran off, with Duncan to follow soon after.

* * *

_That was not supposed to happen _thought Ade. She continued to sprint down the dungeon hall towards the elevator. Adelei was so close to completing her mission, however, her heated kiss with the, now waken, lykae swept over her thoughts. Many a time she had used the "trade route" and had always felt apathy. However her kiss with the wolf made Ade crave more. This shakened Adelei when the lykae suddenly deepened the kiss. Ever since the incident, Ade had major trust issues, especially with men. So when the makeout got passionate, Ade panicked and literally kicked the lykae away.

Now she was running for her life to escape this gods forsaken dungeon with a hunky man at her tail. Thought the lykae was gaining speed, Adelei was already at the elevator frantically pushing the button. When the door finally opened Ade ran in and pushed the close button.

"Wait!" cried out a voice, which Adelei saw was the male she was running from. Ade surprisingly didn't see anger in his eyes but desire and determination, which confused her. The elevator began to rise allowing her to calm down and focus. Confusingly, being chased by one of the strongest immortals didn't scare Adelei, it thrilled her.

The elevator door opened and Ade exitted. She then stopped and her eyes widened in fear and shock. Spooks were swarming above towards the lykae compound. Their cackles were sharp, filling Ade's veins with icy adrenaline and fear.

_Oh gods Emmaline! _Adelei thought in panic.


End file.
